redlikaonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Superman
. His supporting cast and his villains have had a lengthy publication history, making him one of the three most important characters at DC Comics including Batman and Wonder Woman. | Gallery = File:Superman Earth-Two 0001.jpg| File:Superman Earth-One 001.jpg| File:Flashpoint - Project Superman Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg| Successors File:Steel 0001.jpg| File:Eradicator Superman.jpg| File:Sboy1.jpg| File:Cyborg Superman 004.jpg| File:Action_Comics_Vol_1_967_Textless.jpg| File:Don-El.png| File:Denny_Swan_(Prime_Earth)_0001.jpg| File:New_Super-Man_Vol_1_1_Textless_Variant.jpg| File:Super-Man Zero (Prime Earth) 0001.jpg| File:Superwoman_Vol_1_3_Variant_Textless.jpg| File:JLA_Doom_Patrol_Special_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg| Multiverse The New 52 Multiverse File:Superman Earth-1 015.jpg| File:Kal-L Earth 2 002.jpg| File:Earth 2 Vol 1 18 Textless.jpg| File:Earth 2 Vol 1 25 Textless.jpg| File:Kal-Il 0001.jpg| File:Overman (Earth 10).jpg| File:Superwoman (Earth 11) 001.jpg| File:Etrigan (Earth 13) 002.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Christopher Kent (Earth 16).jpg| File:Saganowana (Earth 18).png| Image:Action Comics Vol 2 9 Textless.png| File:Bizarro-Superman (Earth 29) 001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Savior (Earth 34).jpg| File:Supremo (Earth 35).jpg| File:Optiman (Earth 36).jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Clark Kent Earth 45 0001.jpg| File:Action Comics Vol 2 16 Textless.jpg| File:None.jpg| Dark Multiverse File:Kal-El_Earth_-1_0001.jpg| File:Justice_League_Earth_-12_0001.JPG| File:Kal-El_Earth_-22_0001.JPG| File:Justice_League_Earth_-44_0001.JPG| File:Kal-El_Earth_-52_0001.JPG| File:Rant Dark Multiverse 0001.jpg| File:Kentclark Dark Multiverse 0001.jpg| 52 Multiverse File:Superman Earth-1 015.jpg| File:Superman Batman Wonder Woman Earth-2.jpg| File:Ultraman Earth-3 001.jpg| File:Allen Adams Earth 4 01.jpg| File:Captain_Marvel_Earth-5.png| File:Herr Superman Earth-8.jpg| File:Earth-9 Superman 01.jpg| File:Superman Earth-10 001.jpg| File:Overman (Earth-10) 001.png| File:Superwoman Earth-11.png| File:Superman (Earth-15).jpg| File:Christopher Kent Arena 001.jpg| File:Superman-youngjustice.jpg| File:Superdemon Earth-17.png| File:Clark Kent Earth-18.png| File:Superman (New Frontier).png| File:Justice Society Vol 3 10 Textless.jpg| File:Superman Red Son 02.jpg| File:Superman DKR 01.jpg| File:Kal El Earth-32.jpg| File:Kal-El_Earth-33_01.jpg| File:Superman Earth-40 001.jpg| File:Majestic02.jpg| File:Apollo Wildstorm Universe 0001.jpg| File:High 0001.jpg| File:Superman Earth-51.png| Pre-Crisis Multiverse File:Super-Menace Earth-One 0003.jpg| Image:Marvel Man.png| File:Superwoman Turnabout Trap 001.jpg| File:Clara Kent Turnabout Trap 001.jpg| File:Superman-Prime (Countdown 14).jpg| File:Ultraman.jpg| File:Ultraman II Antimatter Universe 01.jpg| File:Ultra-Man Earth-Three 001.jpg| File:Freedom Brigade 001.jpg| File:Superman Earth-Twelve 001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Justice Society Vol 3 10 Textless.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Earth-9 Superman 01.jpg| File:Superboy Earth-116 001.jpg| File:Clark Kent Earth-117.png| File:Bruce Wayne Earth-136.jpg| Image:Kal-El Earth-148.jpg| File:None.jpg| Image:Superman Earth-153 0001.jpg| File:Superman Sr Earth-154.png| File:Kal-El Jr. 001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Superman Red Blue 001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Lex Luthor Earth-167.jpg| File:Kal-El Earth-167.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Superboy Earth-172 001.jpg| Image:None.jpg| File:Nova Earth-178 001.jpg| File:Kal-El 184.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Knor-El.png| Image:None.jpg| Image:None.jpg| Image:Killer Kent Earth-230 0001.jpg| Image:Lex-El Earth-230 0002.jpg| File:Kal-El (Earth-300).jpg| File:None.jpg| Image:None.jpg| Image:None.jpg| Image:None.jpg| File:Kal 003.jpg| Image:None.jpg| Image:None.jpg| Image:None.jpg| Image:None.jpg| Image:None.jpg| Image:None.jpg| File:Kal-El Earth-423 0001.jpg| File:Superman DC Super Friends 001.jpg| File:Kal-El EFSB.png| File:Superman Dark Side 001.jpg| File:Superman (Earth-1863) 01.jpg| File:Superman 1927 002.jpg| File:Superman War of the Worlds.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Superman_364_01.JPG| File:Kal-El SBG.jpg| Image:Joel Perry Kent SBG.jpg| File:Superman Secret Society of Superheroes 2.png| File:Ripper Jones Earth-A.png| File:Super-Squirrel 001.jpg| File:Kal-El Earth-D 001.jpg| File:Herschel Dockles 001.png| Elseworlds File:Superboy (Pocket Universe) 0001.jpg| File:All-Star Superman.jpg| File:Superman American Alien Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg| File:Warlock Royal 005.jpg| File:Kal-El Legacy 001.jpg| File:Superman Super Seven 001.jpg| File:Superman Unforgiven 001.jpg| File:Superman Feral Man of Steel 001.jpg| File:Justice League No Rules to Follow 03.jpg| File:Superman The Once and Future League.png| File:Perry Ross The Once and Future League.png| File:Superman DFT5D 01.jpg| File:Clark Kent Citizen Wayne Chronicles 003.jpg| File:Kal-El Holy Terror 001.jpg| File:Superman Earth's End 001.jpg| File:Sovereign League of Justice.png| File:Superman Distant Fires.png| File:Batman Speeding Bullets 02.jpg| File:Superman The Nail.png| File:Dale Suderman Superman Inc 001.jpg| File:Superman Whom Gods Destroy 001.jpg| File:Superman Last Son of Earth 001.jpg| File:Kal-El Son of Superman.png| File:Jonathan Kent Son of Superman.png| File:Clark Kent Terra Occulta 001.jpg| File:Superman True Brit 01.jpg| File:Superman Act of God 01.jpg| File:Superman Created Equal 01.jpg| File:Kal El Superman Monster.png| File:Superman Detective 27 001.jpg| File:Lois Lane Rockumentary.jpg| File:Superman Scandalgate.png| File:Superman Dark Knight of the Golden Kingdom.png| File:Superman Worlds Apart.png| File:Superman Elseworlds Finest.png| File:Superman Doom Link 001.jpg| File:Superman Age of Wonder 001.png| File:Superman Batman Lobo 001.png| File:Kal-El Riddle of the Beast 001.jpg| File:Hoshi Shogun of Steel 001.jpg| File:Superman Secret Identity Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| File:Superman Justice 001.jpg| File:Last Family of Krypton 003.jpg| File:Adventures of Superman Vol 2 16 Textless.jpg| File:Superman Lil Gotham 001.jpg| File:Superman Batman Noël 0001.jpg| File:Superman The Coming of the Supermen 0001.jpg| File:Maj-Ar The Coming of the Supermen 0001.jpg| File:Tan-Em The Coming of the Supermen 0001.jpg| File:Vor-Em The Coming of the Supermen 0001.jpg| Possible Futures File:Neil_Sinclair_Flashpoint_0001.JPG| File:Superman World Without Young Justice 001.jpg| File:Kal-El Booster Shot Timeline 0001.jpg| File:Kal-El Booster Shot Future 0001.jpg| File:Klar Ken T5477 01.jpg| File:Kal-El Celebration 001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Kon-El Batman in Bethlehem.png| File:Kal-El Batman in Bethlehem 0001.jpg| File:Jonathan Samuel Kent Batman in Bethlehem 0001.jpg| File:Jonathan Lane Kent Futures End 0001.jpg| File:Superman Batman Beyond.png| File:Superman - Titans Tomorrow.jpg| File:Superman Sorcerer Kings 001.jpg| File:Kal Kent 01.jpg| File:Superman Prime.jpg| File:Superman LotDE 01.jpg| File:Willigig 01.jpg| File:Superman Justice League 3000 001.jpg| File:Kal-El (Futures End) 001.jpg| File:Kal-El (Futures End) 002.jpg| File:Kal_El_The_New_Order_0001.JPG| File:Kal-El Once and Future 0001.jpg| Miscellaneous File:Clark Kent Lois Lane's Superdream.png| File:Realworlds Superman.jpg| File:Michael Reilly Realworlds 001.jpg| File:Superman (Cosmic Adventures).jpg| File:Kal-El Tiny Titans 001.png| File:Superman Just Imagine 001.jpg| File:Kal-El Scribblenauts 001.png| File:Kal-El Scooby-Doo Team-Up 001.jpg| File:Clark Kent (Amalgam Universe) 001.jpg| File:Lil Superman 001.jpg| Other Media Image:Clark Kent 1941 Superman Cartoons 001.jpg‎| File:Kirk Alyn 002.jpg| Image:George Reeves Superman.jpg| Image:Superman NAOS 001.jpg| Image:Superman - Super Friends 01.jpg| File:David Wilson Mug.jpg| File:Kal-El Atari 2600 001.jpg| Image:Superman Chris Reeve 01.jpg| Image:Kal-El Ruby-Spears 001.jpg| File:Superboy - TV Series.jpg| File:Superman (Superboy TV series).jpg| File:Kal-El (Superboy- Roads Not Taken).jpg| File:Kal-El (Superboy- Sovereign's Earth).jpg| Image:Kal-El DCAU 003.jpg| Image:None.jpg| Image:Batman Beyond Universe Vol 1 12 Textless.jpg| Image:Kal-El Lois & Clark.jpg| Image:Kal-El Lois & Clark.jpg| Image:Kal El Smallville 001.jpg| Image:Clark Luthor Smallville.jpg| Image:Clark Kent Apokalypse Smallville 001.jpg| Image:Kal-El (Smallville Pandora) 001.jpg| File:Superman The Batman.jpg| Image:Legion Animated (Seas 2).jpg| Image:Superman X 01.JPG| Image:Superman Brandon Routh.jpg| File:Superman Teen Titans.png| File:Superman JLH 001.jpg| File:Kal-El BTBATB 002.png| Image:Kal-El Superman Doomsday.png| Image:Superman-apocalypse.jpg| Image:Superman Crisis on Two Earths.jpg| Image:Superman-kryptosuperdog.jpg| Image:Kal-El Return of Black Adam.png| File:Superman MKVSDC.jpg| Image:Kal-El DCUO 001.jpg| File:Superman Joker's Playhouse 001.jpg| File:LEGO Super man.jpg| File:Superman Lex Luthor Lego Batman 0001.png| File:Superman (Lego DC Heroes) 01.jpg| File:Superman Doom 001.png| File:Superman (Super Best Friends Forever).png| File:Superman Superman vs The Elite 001.jpg| File:Kal-El (Injustice Gods Among Us) 001.png| File:Superman(Injustice_The_Regime).png| File:Supermanatee (Farm League).JPG| File:Kal-El Unbound 001.jpg| Image:Superman Dawn of Justice.jpg| File:Kal-El_(Tales_of_Metropolis_Shorts).JPG| File:Kal-El_(World's_Funniest_Shorts).JPG| File:Krypto (Super Pets).JPG| File:Superman JLFP Altered 001.jpg| File:Superman Trapped in Time 001.jpg| File:Superman War 001.jpg| File:Son of Zod Gods and Monsters 0001.jpg| File:Kal-El Supergirl TV Series 0002.jpg| File:Kal-El_DC_Legends_0001.PNG| File:Superman DC Super Hero Girls 0001.jpg| File:Kal-El DC Super Friends 0001.jpg| File:Superman Justice League Action 0001.jpg| Comics See Also: Superman Titles File:Adventures of Superman Vol 1 424.jpg| File:All-Star Superman 01.jpg| File:Batman_Superman_Vol_1_1.jpg| File:The Man of Steel 1A.jpg| File:Superman Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Superman Vol 2 1.jpg| File:Superman Vol 3 1.jpg| File:Superman Vol 4 1.jpg| File:Superman Vol 5 1.jpg| File:Superman Man of Steel Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Superman Man of Tomorrow 1.jpg| File:Superman-Batman 01.jpg| | SeeAlso = }} nl:Superman